masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Idea for new mechanics in future Mass Effect games
So this is just pretty much a list of gsme mechanics I wajt to see added or upgraded in future Mass Effect games. -Space Battles: As the Captain/Commander of a spaceship I think there shoukd be the options of spacebattles. There's two ways I see of doing this 1. A Dogfight mode; similar to the X-wing series, where you command a squad of spacefighters or 2. A mode where you fight ship to ship in an bird's eye view RTS type fashion. -Upgrading your ship: to go along with the above mentioned space battles I would like to see the ability to upgrade your ship in your own personal way I.E. a Heavy Armored Tank, a quick stealth ship, a sheilded carrier. -Inter-ship politics: I want to feel like the ship is truly mine so I want to make some decisions regsrding policies on the ship. Do I allow dating on the ship, am I conservatove or more govong with rations. Do I favor positions over others? Yes these seem mundane but I would like to feel like it is my ship. -Mission Assignment: So if you're like me you use your two favorite aliens on every mission and the others get left out and forgotten, so why not when I go on a mission let me assign my squad mates onto other missions in the system. Now these wouldn't be missions you could play but missions that could effect a mission you go on I.E. if I'm attacking an enemy base the diffuculty could be changed if I had a squad attack another base before or at the same time. That's just some game mechanics I think they should add. Anyone else have some ideas? Knightmare · [Talk] 00:32, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :These all look good. So far, the only thing I don't want to see are scenarios where your squadmates leave you, like in DAI. I reckon there will still be some sadistic choices by default, but I'm hoping that as the games move forward, we will have opportunities to counteract them.--Observer Supreme 00:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I want a "press button/key to counter attack" for melee combat. I get that pressing a button smashes an opponent, but why is there no "grapple/block enemy melee, then knock to ground before execution" thing? And why can I press B/F/PS3 Button to counter Kai Leng but not a Phantom which is basically Leng in drag? -- 05:19, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I mentioned earlier development of "Negotiations" in dialogue. Making people do as you see fit, isn't just a charisma, it's a proper choice of words. In Deus Ex: Human Revolution such gameplay was. You can convience people to act in your way, if you switch to negotiation mode and choose the right lines, building level of agreeing with you. That looked more realistic than a simple intimidating or charming to do what you want.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 22:17, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Well, in I did like the collection and use of blackmail information in DAI.--Observer Supreme 22:43, December 18, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to switch between characters in combat and story. Some powers like Biotic Protector were useful but inconvinient in monitoring, because player was more concerned on own survival than survival of squadmates. The story case is like Joker in ME2, in ME Next such thing could happen if player isn't a technican, so a tech squadmate is needed to sneak to control room and decrypt computers to open doors for boss. Another thing like this could happen in flashback memories of companions describing what happened, when the boss was occupied.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 23:14, December 18, 2014 (UTC)